


There was no sex in the Soviet Union

by gegenmeinenwillen



Category: Original Work
Genre: 1940s, Clothed Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Inexperience, Spies & Secret Agents, Surprise Ending, Vaginal Sex, World War II, soviet spies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:21:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23410876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gegenmeinenwillen/pseuds/gegenmeinenwillen
Summary: Lena Romanova knows perfectly well that there was no sex in the Soviet Union, but in Germany it's everywhere. Also there is Thomas Schneider to whom she's irresistibly drawn.
Relationships: Thomas Schneider/Lena Romanova
Kudos: 6





	There was no sex in the Soviet Union

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [В Советском Союзе секса нет](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/576082) by Gegen Meinen Willen. 



Lena Romanova knows that there was no sex in the Soviet Union. And if it is it's only for the conception of children. There was no question about any satisfaction of sexual needs. There was no talk about sex, and this theme was kept in quiet. The party doesn’t need it.

In Germany sex was everywhere from some simple erotic postcards to prostitutes who could sometimes be found on the street. Sex was mentioned in conversations, it was shown in movies in special cinemas, it was written about in women's novels which Lena occasionally reads until the party sees. The Germans weren't ashamed of it, they didn't hush up the subject. The Germans knows a lot about pleasure.

But Lena Romanova had no sex. It was such the disappointing share of a russian spy in Germany. Very rarely she allowed herself to touch herself when she could no longer bear it. But it wasn't enough for her.

Everything changed when SD standartenfuhrer Thomas Scheinder appeared in her life and her existence was divided into two halves. On the one hand, her mind trying to reason shouted that she should stay away from the standartenfuhrer, who was a danger for her. On the other hand, it so pleasantly pulled at the bottom of her stomach when she thought of him, and she was attracted to him yearning from loneliness. These two forces constantly fought in her alternately winning.

At this moment Lena stood pressed to the corridor's wall by standartenfuhrer Schneider whom she had invited to tea after he had shown her out. She felt his hot breath searing the skin of her neck. She barely had time to slam the front door behind them before the man started action gently pushing her against the wall and hovering over her. His hands rested on either side of Romanova's head preventing her from retreating. At least she didn’t want to.

He cupped her chin with the fingers of one hand forcing her to look at him, then grinned and pressed a demanding kiss to her lips. She emboldened a little and answered him passionately. They kissed as if they couldn't get enough of each other, as if it was their last moments of life and they wanted to get everything from it.

The standartenfuhrer took off his cap and threw away firstly his coat and then Romanova's and pinned her with his body. He was almost completely pressing against her, trying to feel woman's body through her clothes. His hands roamed over Lena’s waist and thighs, his fingers pressing hungrily, almost painfully.

Lena without breaking the kiss reached for his jacket without breaking the kiss and began to undo it hastily. The stupid buttons had not budge and constantly slipped out of her fingers (a cursed German quality!). She felt a sly grin spreading across his lips, and few moments later he helped her to unbutton quickly his jacket. When the jacket was undo Lena only moaned in frustration because the way to the desired body was blocked by a white shirt.

Without ceremony Thomas grabbed her buttocks lifting her slightly and forcing her to wrap her legs around his waist and hold onto his shoulders. He pressed his groin against her and continued to cover with kisses her neck and he began to undo the buttons on her shirt. The small buttons gave up easily to his fingers unfastening one by one.

Finally unbuttoning the shirt and pushing its edges to the side, Thomas appraised her breasts partially hidden under the underwear but so well revealed by the peas of nipples which were visible on the silk fabric. He smirked and covered her breast by one hand and slightly squeezed it, what caused a soft moan from Lena's mouth. Then he began to slowly cover her collarbone and lower with kisses leaving barely noticeable red marks on her skin.

While the man was giving her neck wet kisses Lena closed her eyes and threw her head back trying to pull the shirt out of his damn pants and finally get to the body. Schneider noticed her efforts and helped her by undo the belt and button on his trousers. The shirt was immediately lifted by her along with the cotton undershirt, and Lena's hands touched his tense stomach. Her fingers caught on the path of sparse hair near the navel as if finding the right way and went down it under the underwear, touching the stiff brush of hair.

But then she had to pull her hands away because Thomas grabbed her under the armpits lifting her a little to make her more comfortable and slipped up her skirt. His hand moved possessively on her thigh and pushed back the edge of her underwear reaching for her innermost part of her body.

Lena cried out and whimpered when he pushed inside her with one sharp movement and gripped his shoulders with her fingers squeezing the rough fabric of his jacket. She clearly did not expect that he would be so big. Schneider groaned clenching his teeth, feeling how incredible tight she was, and continued to thrust up into her, going deeper with each move, increasing the pace more and more.

The medals hanging on the standartenfuhrer's jackets tinkled melodiously with each push. The belt buckle jingled softly from somewhere below.

Lena bit her lip and watched him with lust and thought that only a German could do this to a woman. His movements were so automatic, confident, sharp, but not rough. His kisses were deep enough to muffle the moans in her throat. Even the slightest movement of his hand was not accidental, it was as if he knew exactly when and where to touch her body to bring her even more pleasure. After all, the Germans know a lot about love.

Romanova slid her hands under his jacket and dug her fingers into the Thomas's back trying to push him even harder into her. She didn't care if there were nail marks on his shoulder. All she cared about was Schneider who kept hammering her into the wall.

After a while her legs began to shake, and she realized that she was already holding on the standartenfuhrer with difficulty. Fortunately, his strong hands continued to hold her, not allowing her to fall on the floor.

Schneider touched something inside her and she felt a real explosion of emotions. Reaching her peak Lena mumbled something unintelligible, feeling her body tensed in strong male hands. She even seemed to say something in Russian, but she didn't care.

Thomas pushed a little more into her burying himself even deeper and pulled out his cock. 

“Боже мой, да!..*”, he noisily whispered clenching his teeth from the strain.

Then Lena felt something warm and sticky run down her thigh. 

“Милая… Хорошая моя**”, he cooed nuzzling her neck and squeezed Lena in his arms.

Lena's eyes widened and she tensed as she heard the words and the soft laughter that followed them. It shouldn't have been there. After that what Schneider had done to her, to her body, she was ready to hear anything, ready for silence, because they had not spoken a word before, ready for him to make himself up and leave her, ready for anything, but not for a pure native Russian speech without an accent.

Because there was no sex in the Soviet Union.

**Author's Note:**

> *Oh god, yes!  
> **Sweetie... My good girl


End file.
